Friends 'Till The End
by Iliana Racquel
Summary: The Avatar Group meet the Star Dragon and the Fire Dragon. Their journeys to stop the Fire Nation War take them down many paths, some humorous, some possibly fatal. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender. _

_A/N: This story was written for my best friend, so therefore contains lots of action, drama, confusion, catch-phrases and inside jokes. Not to mention the beginning is fairly old, and I promise it gets more entertaining as the story goes on. I wrote this one after she showed me one of hers, and she puts hers up on FanFic, so I will do the same. Please enjoy the story, ignore the not-real-words, and of course, Read & Review!_

**Chapter 1**

A bored-looking girl was lying on her back at the edge of a forest, eyes closed. If one wouldn't have known it was Akira, they would have mistaken her for dead.

"So bored!" Akira said, moaning.

"You can't be _that_ bored Kira," said a voice from behind her.

"'Tis bout time there, Sora!" Akira said happily, still lying on her back.

Sora stood over Akira, smiling. "Sorry there!" Sora said, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Baaaaaaaacchh, you stole my line," Akira said, rolling over onto her stomach, "So, when can we start moving? We've got to find 'some certain people' really soon."

"I know, I've already located them. Do they have any sense at all? Staying this close to a fire-nation city?"

"Come on, Fire Nation cities are where all the danger is!"

"I see you got my point."

"Yup, never clearer!" Akira said, picking up the sarcasm in Sora's voice again.

Sora motioned for Akira to follow, and the two started trekking through the trees. Akira started to hum a song off-tune, Sora trying to ignore her, they were getting fairly close.

"So… what's up?" Akira asked, swinging her arms.

"'Scusi?"

"I would like to talk. I'm bored, and I'm hungry," Akira said, grinning.

"Well, there's not much to talk about, and you're always hungry."

"That's true! So, any wittle secrets you want to share with me?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll pass."

"I can keep a secret!"

"I know you can, as long as I'm not hiding anywhere," Sora said, trying to conceal a laugh at her friend's distress.

"Hey, that only happened once! Not to mention there was a cookie in the deal for me… and it was a game!"

"Uh-huh."

"Ugh!" Akira said, tossing her head back and growling, but continuing to move on.

"Akira, I'm joking. Anyway, they're right around this bend," Sora said, letting out a laugh.

Akira said nothing more, but transformed into a silver wolf and darted off ahead, ears back. Soon there was a bark, a scream, a yell and a whoosh of air that made the leaves dance. Sora's mouth fell open as she sprinted ahead, but when she got there, the wolf was standing over a fallen person with long hair, tail wagging.

"Akira!" Sora shouted, dashing into the clearing, looking at the open-mouthed kid and one with a ponytail who was standing with a boomerang raised above his head.

"Get this thing off of me!" came the voice from the fallen.

"Is this your, uh, dog?" The girl asked, the kid now hurrying a stupid-looking hat onto his head and barely containing laughter.

"Uh, no, she's…" Sora said, thinking for an answer.

"_She's not a dog!" _Akira said in her wolf form, laying her ears back and jumping to the side to let the fallen get up.

Now everyone's mouth had dropped open, except for Sora who had crossed her arms. How many times did she have to tell Akira to not do that? It wasn't exactly safe, especially in these parts.

"IT TALKS?" asked the kid in the funny hat, taking a step towards her.

"_I am not an IT! I am an Akira!"_

Sora slapped a hand to her forehead, as she tried to think of an explanation.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, Akira padding over to a triangle of earth that rose from the ground and began sniffing around it, leaving Sora to explain.

"Well, I'm Sora, and that's Akira. We're from around here."

"_As in we're sort of Fire Nation, but not exactly. I wouldn't go freaking out and attacking. You don't have teeth!" _Akira said, grinning wolfishly.

The kid with the boomerang rushed forward and pushed the girl out of the way, "Don't take a step further you… you…" said the boomerang-guy.

"_Watch it, Ponytail! We come in peace!"_

"They're telling the truth, Sokka," said another girl that appeared from the earth triangle, startling Akira.

"Well, in that case, I'm Katara, this is Sokka, my brother, and that…"

"_We know who that and that is! Sheesh, we've got brains. And Sir Avatar, might I add one thing? Wearing a dorky hat doesn't cover up the arrows on your hands or the back of your neck!" _Akira said, clearly proud of herself in pointing that out. She looked towards Sora who was glaring, but there was humor in her eyes.

"_Thanks for not stopping me Sora. And that! That is the Banished Prince Zuko! Fear the mightiness and the long hair!"_

"Akira, will you please become human so they're not talking to a wolf? It's kind of weird, and somebody is still surprised from you coming out of nowhere and pinning him to the ground!"

"_Fiine. But not _a wolf, an Akira!" With that Akira burst into a ball of flame and when it cleared in a few seconds the human Akira stood there, and walked back over to where Sora was standing. Finally the awestruck group got to talk.

"How do you know about us?" Katara asked, slightly suspicious.

"They're clearly spies, they even admitted they're from the Fire Nation!" Sokka said, pointing the boomerang at Sora and Akira.

"If we were spies, we would also be assassins, and therefore you would all be dead right now, we have teeth and claws, you, eh, not so much." Akira pointed out smugly, earning another glare from Sora.

"We?" Zuko asked, finally getting his voice back.

"Yeah, _we._ Sora's like, the master at all the transforming stuff. And take my advice, get him a better hat and some of those hand-wrappy things, that'll solve your '_There's the avataaaah! Get him!_' problem you got."

"Thanks…" Aang said, while the other girl just stood there, looking at nothing.

"Who's she?" Akira asked, pointing.

"I'm Toph," she said simply, arms crossed.

"Nice to meet you all. We came to offer help." Sora said, nudging Akira.

"Yes we have!" Akira said, still smiling smugly.

"Why would we need your help," asked Sokka, still casting wary glances at the pair.

"Ask Zuko, he knows all about everything having to do with the Fire Nation, dontcha? Besides, we are experts are getting rid of enemy fire." Akira retorted.

"Team Avatar, huddle!" called Sokka, scuttling over to the side away from Sora and Akira.

"Do we trust them," Sokka asked, throwing a glance.

"They know who we are, they aren't assassins, and it would be nice to have someone else to depend upon when Aang and I are the only ones standing against enemy fire," pointed out Zuko.

"Sora seems to be very sensible, I like her," Katara mentioned.

"Eh, whatever you guys think," yawned Toph.

"Fine! If you all think it's a good idea, then I'll go along with it, but I'll be watching," murmured Sokka.

"What's the verdict?" Sora asked.

"You can travel with us, just don't try anything funny," Zuko said, being paranoid.

"Oh come on, Zuko!" Akira whined, sticking out a bottom lip.

"Don't worry, we can carry our own weight," Sora said, stepping in front of Akira.

"What does that mean," Sokka asked.

Akira smiled smugly, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. So, I'm going hunting, if you want me, just call. Sora, you want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Sora answered, walking towards Akira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"That was beyond weird," Toph said, sitting herself down in a random spot.

"It's kind of neat though. Having two… well, whatever they are, on our side," Katara said.

"I'm not sure, we don't even know who they are really, except their names, and all of that," Zuko muttered, also seating himself.

"How about Katara talks to them, find out about them?" Sokka suggested.

"Oh sure, let me do it. Fine."

"Thanks Katara, it'll be really helpful," Aang said, grinning.

"And let's take Akia's advice about Aang's outfit," Zuko said, propping himself up with his arms.

"It's Akira," said Katara, "Though if I can get Sora away, I'd like to talk with her first."

"Well, that went over really good, didn't it Sora?" Akira asked, looking to the sides at the bushes.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed by the boomerang-guy and you blew any sort of cover we had!"

"Sora, I knew what I was doing, and besides, keeping secrets isn't a good thing," Akira retorted.

"I know, I know," Sora sighed, "Just be a bit more careful, okay?"

"You bet!"

Akira walked over to a bush and inspected the leaves before grabbing a handful of berries from it, and popping one into her mouth. The berries started to stain the palm of her hand a dark red, and she finished them quickly before any more discoloration could occur.

"Not bad, though honestly, I'm not that hungry, and don't really want to hunt, I'm too lazy."

"You are not lazy, and why did we come out here then?" Sora asked.

"Let's just double back and play a little joke, shall we?"

"You're not going to get us killed, are you?"

"Nope! Why would I do that to us? I like myself alive, thank you very much!" With that she burst into flames, and when it disappeared moments later, a fire nation guard stood there, a helmet in her hands. A radiant smile was upon her face, as she brushed off one piece of shoulder-armor, although it was completely clean.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"You are _so_ going to get us killed! What are you thinking? We can't do that!"

"Uh, yah, we can. Shape shifting, it kinda… comes with the whole dragon thing, remember?"

Sora started to say something, but just shook her head, and she too, changed into a guard, smiling. "So, we going to do this, or not?"

"Of course we are! Just put your helmet on and off we go! I'm going to scare the scar off of Zukie!"

Sora's mouth dropped open, "Did you just say _Zukie?"_

"Yep, Zuko sounds too dorky. Let's get going!"

The two put their helmets on and started walking back to camp, making sure to try and stay quiet, walking lightly on their tiptoes. Soon it came into view, Akira already bouncing a fireball up and down in her hand.

"Ready. One, two, three _ATTACK!" _

A larger fireball came from Sora, the smaller from Akira. They jumped into the clearing, now trying to keep an eye on Toph and all the others at the same time, really not wanting to get killed from this. Akira flung her hand back while still creating miniature fireballs with the other and grabbed a chain with two little ball on the ends, from the belt. She grinned and threw it at Zuko, tangling him up and making him crash to the ground.

"Mwahahaa!" Came the horrible-sounding evil laugh from Akira. She earned an eyebrow raise from Sora who said, "No, no, it's more like this!"

She let out a laugh that sent chills down Akira's back, but lost the mood when she ended up coughing at the end.

By now they were getting attacked by water, earth, and air and, last and least, a boomerang, which neither of them paid any attention to. The water Akira took care of, making it turn to steam as soon as it was a good distance from Katara. After a few times of trashing Katara's attack, she was thrown into a tree from a powerful gust of air. Spitting a leaf out of her mouth she glared at Aang and stood back up, trying to crack her knuckles, unsuccessfully. Sora was trying to dodge flying earth while not getting caught in any 'air' thrown by Aang.

"Aros, retreat!" shouted Akira, cackling manically.

Sora didn't get the message until Akira ran over to her, grabbing her sleeve and quickly towing her away.

"Aros? What was that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, changing back into herself.

"Sora! A – R – O – S! S – O – R – A! Get it?" Akira retorted, also changing back.

"Sure, next time, tell me what my codename is before we do that," Sora said, exhaling.

Akira walked casually back into the clearing and let her mouth fall open, trying to act surprised. Sokka came running up to them, Sora now appearing too.

"You led Fire Nation soldiers right to us!" he yelled, brandishing his boomerang.

Akira tried to say something, but burst out laughing, falling onto the ground, doubled over. Toph was now starting to laugh a little also, knowing the voice that yelled retreat to be Akira's.

"Nice little plot." She shouted, this time making Sokka's mouth drop open.

"_You _attacked us," he yelled, "Zuko said don't try anything funny!"

Sora opened her mouth to speak, but Akira got there first. "It wasn't funny, it was hilarious! You need some serious work with that boomerang Sokka!"

Zuko was still on the ground, tangled up, not amused at all. Aang was trying to help, but he wasn't making any headway. Sora stalked over and quickly undid the weapon.

"Well, that was fun! You have anything planned out at all?" Akira said, grinning.

"We're going to be leaving this spot today, Sokka doesn't like to hang around places too long," Katara said.

"So… we are leaving now then?" Akira asked.

"Tonight, after the sun has gone down."

"Perfect!" Akira said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I started this story a while ago after I read Hragon's SBAW. I'm not quite sure if her story is still _called _SBAW, but that's what it was called when the chapters were e-mailed to me. ;] Sora is obviously her character, just my view of hers, aaaand, of course, I would go check SBAW out as well. Her writing style is _AMAZING!!! _As always, R&R! _

**Chapter 3**

Akira walked back from the town munching happily on Fire Flakes, her swords in a sheath slung over her back. Sora walked out to meet her, making sure there was no one following and then eyed the snack curiously.

"Where'd you get those?" She asked.

"In the town of course," Akira answered, handing over the bag for Sora to investigate. She stuck some in her mouth and rose an eyebrow, "they taste different, not as… burn your tongue out, and there's something else in there too."

"I know! Aren't they great? I even bought two more bags other than this one." She replied, taking the bag back and stuffing another handful in her mouth.

They walked back to camp, both now eating the Fire Flakes and trying to figure out what the secret ingredient was. There were still pondering over the mystery when Sokka rushed towards them.

"Get moving, we're going to leave really soon!" Sokka shouted, lighting up at the Fire Flakes in their hands. "Where'd you get those!"

"In town, you won't like them," Akira responded, walking smugly past him.

"Perfect timing, we're just about to leave," Katara said, smiling at Sora.

"So… um… how…" Zuko stammered, trying to find a way to ask the question he needed to ask.

"Don't worry, two seconds before you take off give us a shout," Sora answered, Akira trying to contain laughter at Zuko's stammering.

"Um… okay, sure." And with that Zuko quickly scuttled away, Sora now trying to suppress the laughter.

"We're leaving! Hurry up Zuko!" Aang shouted from atop the furry bison thing.

"Uh, Sora, what exactly is that thing?" Akira whispered, pointing at Appa.

"It's a flying bison, Aang's familiar, or so to say."

"Gotcha, wonder if it's scared of dragons?"

"Dunno, we'll soon find out though, won't we?"

"Sounds like!" Akira said, dropping the hushed tones.

The great white beast started pulling slowly into the air, the powerful air blasts buffeting the two girls still on the ground. At the same time they disappeared in twin infernos, gold, red, orange, and yellow ribbons licking up towards the sky.

Sokka just rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed, "They're probably changing into Fire Nation hawks or something."

But nope, they were thinking something a ton bigger, and not feathered. When the infernos disappeared, two large dragons stood, peering above them. Sokka's mouth dropped open as he looked down and stammered a few unintelligible words.

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked before looking down and falling off of Appa, catching back onto the reins with seconds to spare. He bended himself back and then just stared.

'_Well, that was entertaining, shall we go now?' _asked the silver dragon, unfurling her wings and showing the deep blue undersides.

'_Sounds good to me Akira.' _Sora said, the golden dragon that had a much more complicated array of colors on her scales.

The two leapt into the air with a beat of their mighty wings, their metallic scales glinting as the sun caught them. Sora's scales lit up with all the colors of fire, Akira just swooping in the air, well aware of everything.

'_I never noticed how boring my scales are compared to yours, Sora,' _Akira said, swooping lower to be level with Sora.

'_Yours are more shiny, correct?' _Sora asked, concealing a grin as she sped forward.

'_I suppose you're right, and that's good enough for me!' _

The two tumbled through the air, performing acrobatics and creating fire to throw at each other, both easily dodging the flames. Akira stopped and looked at Zuko, who was simply staring, bug-eyed at them. She gave a giant dragon grin and flew straight up, Sora following her.

'_What are you doing now?'_ Sora asked quizzically.

'_We're playing a game!' _Akira answered, flapping her wings and looking down through the clouds.

'_Exactly what game is this?' _Sora asked curiously.

Akira grinned, a glint in her eyes, _'catch.'_

Sora got it right away and nodded, grinning also.

Akira folded her wings to her sides and plummeted downwards, moving her course right towards Appa, Zuko completely unawares. A couple seconds from Appa she heard Sora roar, and she did the same, opening her wings with a snap and snatching Zuko from his seat, climbing back up towards Sora, who had followed her down. The two dragons were now flying side by side, the rest of the Avatar Group looking up, Aang already grabbing his glider just in case. They didn't seem very concerned though, which made Akira let out a hoarse laugh.

'_Poor unloved Zuko.' _Akira cooed, grinning towards Sora who opened a claw; the signal.

'_Catch!' _Akira said, tossing Zuko through the air lightly towards Sora, who caught him with ease. A mighty yell bellowed from his mouth, eyes wide as he tumbled through the air.

"You wouldn't," Zuko glared; out of breath and knowing that Sora was most definitely the more sensible one.

'_Normally, no'_ Sora said, feeling Zuko relax, '_But, this is for Akira, so yes, I will.' _And with that she threw Zuko back over to Akira, who caught him and then spiraled, enjoying greatly Zuko's screams.

"Stop it, Kika! Stop it!!" Zuko yelled over the rush of the wind.

Akira glanced at the Avatar group, who were all dying of laughter, Sokka's being heard the loudest, and dorkiest.

'_It's Akira! And for that!' _She said, tossing him over her wing towards Sora, who flung a claw out, but then pulled it back in, saying,

'_Oops, sorry Kira, would you go get him for me?' _as innocently as she could. Akira only grumbled, but tucked her wings in and dove, Zuko trying to make fire boosters to push himself back upwards, but the oxygen levels changing so much, the fire kept burning itself out. She snapped open her wings and caught him as he fell on her back, careful not to impale him on a spike.

'_So, what's my name?' _Akira asked smugly.

"Akira." Zuko murmured, the words barely managing to escape from between his lips.

'_Good Zukie!' _Akira said, swooping low over Appa and flipping onto her back, making Zuko fall back into the saddle, an annoyed, embarrassed, and terrified etched across his face.

"By the sound of you guys, whatever just happened was really funny, too bad I couldn't see it." Toph grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning back against the edge of the saddle.

"Don't worry Toph, it was just Zuko flying through the air," Katara said, laughing.

"And I missed it! This sucks." Toph muttered.

'_So, Avatar, where exactly are we going?' _Akira asked, still flipped onto her back, flying in the air, Sora right side up next to her.

"It's Aang, and we're going to Kyoshi Island."

'_Why would we go to Kyoshi Island? _Sora asked, lighting touching the tip of Akira's wing to make her spiral, forcing her to fly right side up.

"Well, there's no specific reason, we just want to make sure the village is all right," Aang said, blushing slightly.

"Somebody also wants to see the girls and ride the Elephant Koi again," Sokka said, letting out an obnoxious laugh. Akira and Sora both raised an eye ridge, riding the air current up and above Appa, Akira now busy making shapes out of the fire she held in her claw.

'_Sora, look!' _Akira exclaimed, proudly holding out her claw. Sora looked and was pretty impressed. There was a picture of Aang's face, complete with the arrow, though slightly on the crude side, as the fire was moving.

'_Check this out,' _Sora said, turning away for a moment then extending her own claw. Akira's jaw dropped open, staring at the flickering fire dragon in Sora's hand.

'_How did you get it that detailed Sora? It looks just like you!' _Akira exclaimed, still looking at the magnificent piece of fire in her claw. Her eyes reflected the flickering flames, a twinkle sitting upon it, all on it's own.

'_With claws it's quite easy, you just sort of draw with them. It's the second time I've ever actually been able to do it, so I'm pretty new at the concept.'_

'_New, but amazing!' _Akira said, grabbing one of the horns on top of Sora's head.

'_Owww! Stob it!' _Sora growled, being towed towards Appa by Akira. She could have escaped from the hold, but wasn't going to, just for her friend's sake.

'_Look what Sora made!' _Akira said, releasing her grip on Sora's horn. Sora extended her claw and opened, the fire dragon still there and as detailed as ever.

"Whoa!" Sokka exclaimed, poking Zuko who was refusing to look.

'_Zuko, you'd better look, or this time, we're going to play Zuko-ball!' _Akira threatened, a giant smile on her maw.

Zuko turned around and glanced at the dragon, then did a double-take and stared at it, while Akira gently bumped Sora's claw with her own, who got the message and lightly tossed it to Zuko. He held up his hands to block it, but ended up catching it, and holding it in his own palm, the rest of Team Avatar huddling around.

"Great!" Toph exclaimed, "another thing I can't see!"

"Don't worry Toph, I can see Kyoshi Island right now, soon we'll be on the ground," Aang said, returning back to his driving spot. "Um, Sora, Akira, you might want to think about… not being a giant dragon when we land."

'_Easy enough,' _Sora said, promptly turning into a hawk with bright red plumage. Akira just grumbled and did the same, though her hawk form had shining silver feathers. They landed on the edge of Appa's saddle, when Sora spoke, _'I suppose we should become human though.' _Akira sighed and followed suit, both turning back into their human forms.

"I know it's odd, but personally, I prefer being an animal or something like that," Akira said, talking to Sora.

Sora couldn't really say anything, sometimes Akira just talked to her, and she wouldn't answer, and then the speaker would answer herself. It was actually pretty useful, especially when she couldn't find the right word for her question, though Sora was always ready to fill in the blank.

"Um, Av-Aang, you might want to fly a teensy bit higher," Akira said, looking over the edge into the water.

"Why is that?" Katara asked, also looking over the edge. Akira turned to Katara, her eyes slitted and still looking like in her dragon form.

"There is this giant looking fish thing in the water, following us," Akira said, turning back to the water.

Katara rose an eyebrow, until Aang shouted out, "UNAGI!"

A large blue serpent/fish thing rose from the water, jaws gaping and snapping on air as Appa shot out of the way, coming closer and closer to the island. With a large splash it slid back into the water, followed by a blast of fire from Akira, who turned towards Sora with her eyes back to normal and a grin on her face, "just for show Sora, I didn't hit it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time Appa had landed on the island, not far from the village, they were greeted by some girls in poofy dresses and with paint all over their faces. Akira raised an eyebrow and started to turn to Sora, but was stopped by a look from her, which made Akira turn back around immediately.

"Suki!" Sokka cried, as he ran forward and gave the painted lady in front a hug.

"Sokka! It's great to see you again!" Suki said smiling. "Are they new," she asked, looking over his shoulder to Sora and Akira, neither of which were looking at the girls.

"Yah, we… picked up them up around a fire nation city," Sokka said hesitantly.

"Fire nation?" Suki asked, looking at Akira's red and gold outfit.

"Don't worry, as long as you're not Zuko, you're safe," Sokka said, and he just shrugged off the confused look from the girl.

"We'll escort you to the village, though I'm sure by now you're all familiar with it," Suki said, turning around with the Avatar Group and the rest of the female warriors behind her. Sora let out a little cough, Akira getting the point, but to all others it was simply a cough. As they entered the village, all the people swarmed out to meet Team Avatar, Sora and Akira just hanging back, bored.

"Aangy! Where have you been?" called a little voice from the crowd as a group of young Kyoshi crowded around Aang.

"Coco! We've just been traveling, but I'm sure we're going to be around here for a little while," Aang said, a giant smile and a blush on his face. Akira threw a hand over her mouth and contained laughter, Sora's able to be heard, but it was very faint. Sora glanced over to Katara and elbowed Akira, who let a smile fall onto her lips. Katara's face was pure red, and Sora whispered, "jealous…"

"Sokka, are you ready to get back to your training?" Suki asked, the other Kyoshi warriors now dispersed.

"Sure Suki! Are we… going to go now?" he asked, glancing around, making sure nobody had heard. But of course, Sora and Akira _did _hear, and they were quite interested. Sora now glanced at Zuko, pretending not to be listening to Sokka's conversation. Zuko looked so out of place, and uneasy. He was kicking the dust up and just looking around.

"Poor Zuko, let's go over there," Sora said, not even waiting for Akira's answer, who had no choice but to follow.

"Hey Zuko, you okay?" Sora asked, standing right in front of him.

Zuko just turned his head to the side, his hair falling in front of his face. He didn't find refuge, instead he found Akira. With a slight roll of his eyes that they couldn't see, he turned back towards Sora, "Not really," Zuko admitted.

"Aww, why not?" Akira said, pouting for him.

"Well, the last time I was here… I sort of burned down the place. If it weren't for Aang, it probably would've burned down." Zuko said.

"How could Aang do that?" Akira asked, when Sora added, "Oxygen fuels fire, even though the air is pretty powerful, I don't think it could've put the whole fire out."

"I was dragged away by my uncle afterwards, I really don't know." Zuko said.

"Ok… so, do we need to ask Aang then?" Akira asked.

"Aang, Sokka or Katara."

Akira let a soft breath escape between her lips and turned to Sora. She patted Zuko's shoulder and then started walking off in the direction of Katara, since Aang was busy, and Sokka had disappeared.

Sora beat Akira to Katara. "Katara, hey, I need to ask you a question," Sora said, making the red-faced Katara turn around.

"We," Akira corrected, crossing her arms.

"Fine, we. Anyway, when you were here a while ago, and Zuko still had a ponytail, how did Aang put the fires out?" Sora asked.

"Aang jumped off Appa and landed on the unagi. He pulled on it's whiskers and made it shower water all over the town. Good enough?" Katara snapped, making Akira glare at her.

"Yes, thank you," Sora said, this time, Akira getting dragged away.

"Did you hear how she talked to you Sora! Why didn't you snap back at her?" Akira whisper-yelled, an idea now forming in her mind.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind," Sora answered.

"No it doesn't. It makes us all pirates!" Akira said, throwing her hand over one eye. With a sharp look from her friend, she put her hand down and instead said, "Alright, chill. Let's go have some fun while we're here." She started walking out of the village, Sora following right behind.

"So, what's your plan?" Sora asked.

"We're going to ride the unagi! Apparently Aang did it, so it sounds fun! Don't you think?" Akira asked, still walking.

"Uh, no. It sounds like a gigantic fish that's going to kill us." Sora answered.

"No… the Elephant Koi are gigantic fish, we can ride them first though, and here we are!"

The two had arrived at a beautiful beach with sparkling waters, and the orange and white fish were already jumping.

"C'mere fishies!" Akira yelled, wading into the water.

"Kira, wait for me!" Sora said as she too, waded into the water.

"The koi are all the way out there, how are we supposed to get to them, swim?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Of course not! Now… turn into a koalotter!" Akira said, turning into a cute koalotter with shimmering silver fur. Sora did the same, except her fur had a red topcoat, and although it was unusual, it was a really pretty coat.

'Let's go!' Akira said, flipping onto her back and propelling herself out towards the leaping koi. Sora did the same, and soon pulled ahead of Akira, who was also looking into the clouds. Akira and Sora both changed into their human forms and waited a few moments before the koi started to leap again. Sora caught ahold of one that had an abundance of orange on it's body, and Akira got one that had speckles of black. The fish leapt up at the same time, Akira and Sora jumping off and switching fish quickly when they were in the air. Sora let out a scream as she closed to slipped, but had plenty of time to regain her hold on the fin as the fish dove under water once again. The next couple of times the two started doing tricks as they crossed from one fish to another, but then after a series of difficult tricks from both of them, a large creature rose out of the water, letting out a tremendous roar.

"UNAGI!" Akira shrieked, eyes lighting up as it towered above them.


	5. Chapter 5&6

_Note: Due to the extreme shortness of some of these chapters, I am going to put a few together at a time. Sorry for the extreme cheesiness of the drama. REVIEW. _

**Chapter 5**

"SORA!" Akira yelled as the fish dove under the water and swam away, leaving her floating on the top of the water. The Unagi had now dove back under the water, but Sora could see the long eel-like body swimming towards her friend. The dark shadow was more than ominous, moving slowly, albeit adding to the fear that crept into Sora's mind.

"Change into something!" Sora yelled, herself now changing into a hawk and propelling herself into the air and above Akira. But there was no reply from Akira who had simply frozen in fear of the giant creature swimming at her, as she could see from the dark shadow.

'_AKIRA!'_ Sora yelled, flapping her wings frantically. Thinking as fast as she could, she changed into her dragon form, first looking around to see if anyone was watching. Yet she saw no one, eyes were peering at them, widening with every growing second. The dragon-Sora dove and grabbed Akira with her claws, being very careful as she lifted her out of the water and away from danger. By now Akira had regained her ability to move, and let out a piercing scream before she realized she was out of danger.

The Unagi's head rose out of the water, glaring at the two before shooting a jet of strong water at Sora. Unfortunately it caught her by surprise, and as it hit her wing she started to tumble. Akira managed to turn into her dragon form and catch Sora as she changed back unknowingly and flew up higher and started to go towards the shore. Soon Sora took over, the weakened Akira just could not go on. Sora found her right wing was harder to move, the one the unagi had hit, but after telling Akira to change back to her human form, she found the going much easier.

With surprising speed for an injured wing Sora landed roughly on the beach and let Akira down to the sand. With a groan Sora changed back, and they both promptly lost consciousness.

**Chapter 6 **

The person that had watched everything now ran back to the village, her little feet going as fast as they could. She ran up to Suki who was walking to the workout place with her warriors and said, "Wait!" Suki and the warriors turned around, "Yes?"

"There's some…. People on the beach, you have to come!" The little girl said frantically.

"Ok, want to show us where you found these people?" Suki said, while the little girl nodded and started to run down the beach. Of course the Kyoshi warriors could easily keep pace if they just walked quickly, and soon they saw the two figures lying on the beach, face-up.

"Aren't they the two girls that were with the Avatar," one of the warriors asked, the group walking towards them and a couple for each picking them up.

"Yes, they are, and," but before Suki could say anything more, the little girl blurted out, "They flew onto the beach!"

The warriors looked at the little girl like she was crazy, but Suki hung back with the little girl. "What do you mean, they flew onto the beach," she asked.

"The one with light hair turned into this giant lizard thing and grabbed the other one, but then the other one turned into the lizard thing and then they flew back to shore, oh, wait, but then the light haired one changed and then they flew back to shore," whispered the little girl, not knowing she had made no sense at all.

"Ok, just follow me, I need to show you a picture." Suki said, as they entered the village. Mostly everyone had gone inside, and no one seemed to be out and about.

"Take them into the changing room," Suki said.

The warriors laid down Akira and Sora on a table each, who were still knocked out from earlier.

"Can someone go find someone from Aang's group," Suki asked, starting to sponge down the two's foreheads.

Akira let out a low groan, and sat up, a hand to her head. Opening her eyes she blinked and looked around. Small gasps were heard from the assembled warriors, each looking at Akira's abnormal eyes. They were dragon eyes. Akira simply gave them an odd look and poked Sora, who immediately jumped awake, though her eyes were normal.

"Hello?" Sora questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We saw you earlier, you're… traveling with the Avatar, right?" said one of the girls, not looking at Akira. Akira raised her hands and checked them over, then turned around to make sure she didn't have a tail, everything was in order, and she couldn't tell any difference at the moment between her eyesight.

"Yah, what about it?" Akira asked, looking directly at the warrior who spoke. The Kyoshi warrior shied abruptly to the left, Akira following her with her eyes, "is something the matter with you," she asked, also raising an eyebrow.

The warrior was about to speak when the whole Avatar Group came running in. Of course Aang was first, but when Akira glared at him, he hopped back on one foot, made a monkey face and brought his arms backwards and did something with his hands. Zuko and Toph were hanging in the back and Katara and Sokka were in the middle. Akira glared at them and then spoke,

"Hey, can you tell these girls to like, I don't know… stop freaking out at me!" Sora looked at Akira open-mouthed as fire came spurting out of her clenched fists, something that had never happened before so randomly.

"Kira, you trying to do that?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Doing what?" Akira asked, her tone softened slightly as she talked to Sora.

"Making fire?" Sora answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Akira asked, looking down at her hands. "Uh, sorry."

"Akira, are you ok?" Aang asked, noticing her temper.

"I'm fine, do I look bad or something…"

"Uh…" Aang stammered, but Sora hopped off the bench and dragged Akira outside by the arm, leaving the still-stunned Kyoshi Warriors standing and staring.

"Katara, will you …. Make a ball of water or something for a mirror?" Sora asked, still holding Akira still by her arm. Katara shrugged and moved her hands, a ball of water coming into place in front of Akira. Akira's mouth dropped open and she screamed, hands immediately going to her head. "MY HAIR!"

Sora nodded, "That's why everyone… wait, WHAT!"

"MY HAIR LOOKS HORRIBLE!" Akira yelled, trying to fix it desperately.

"Not your hair!" Sora yelled over Akira, while Team Avatar was dying of laughter.

"Oh, then what?" Akira asked, glaring slightly.

"Look at your eyes," Sora fumed.

"My eyes change colors, yah, I … oh …." Akira said, finally realizing her eyes were slitted and had slivers of silver in them, both the greens and blues of her normal colored eyes mixed.

"Yah! Want to tell me why you just blew your cover, again?" Sora asked, quite annoyed.

"I didn't notice any difference! And I still don't!" Akira pleaded.

"How can you not notice?! You just noticed!"

"No, not that way! In my eyesight! Nothing seems changed!" Akira said, slicing a stream of fire through the mirror of water, making it splash to the ground.

"How can that happen though, with your dragon eyes or whatever your vision should be sharpened incredibly!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't know! I guess I never switched back completely when we fell?" Akira said, quite unsure. She closed her eyes and opened them back up again, and looked to Sora. Sora just shook her head sadly, for Akira's eyes were unchanged.

"This could be a problem," Zuko said, looking at Akira's eyes.

"Of course it's going to be a problem! Walking around with flying lizard like eyes!" Sokka yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Akira narrowed her eyes and stepped right up to Sokka, poking him in the chest.

"Dragon eyes. Dr-a-g-o-n Eye-s," with each syllable giving another poke to his chest. Zuko's mouth dropped open slightly, never seeing Akira do anything like that before.

"Are you sure you're okay," Zuko stuttered, unnerved by Akira's glances.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, turning to look at the Kyoshi warriors that were now filing out of the training place.


End file.
